


down in the bowels of ImpSec HQ

by song_of_staying



Series: Drabbles (100 words) [14]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_of_staying/pseuds/song_of_staying





	down in the bowels of ImpSec HQ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zdenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/gifts).



“Tea, Lady Alys?”

“Thank you.”

“I've received Vorpetrov’s report. It diverges _significantly_ from yours. He's been sitting on information.” 

“No doubt he judged it too sensitive to share with his blind drop.”

“No doubt. He has been demoted. And relocated.”

“Simon.”

“Yes?”

“Dare I accuse you of chivalry?”

“Far from it. An operative who mistrusts his superior out of personal vanity is useless to me.”

“Who is your next candidate?”

"To quote his own introduction, 'a born back-stabber, with painfully obvious vices'. ”

“Oh, Vorrutyer? Writes great reports, but he's never without an agenda. I could make something out of him.”


End file.
